Jumping Conversations
by Kiseki Lin
Summary: SPOILERS for my Goal story. As Sena, Suzuna, and Monta watch Mamori devour cream puffs, Suzuna and Monta make a discovery dealing with Sena and a certain someone.


**Jumping Conversations**

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.

**Author's Note**: _There are some spoilers to what I had planned for Goal_. And I'm going to begin doing one-shots for Goal, so this is one of the part for a bigger one-shot, a tease. Done for: **Rowena DeVandal's One Thousand Words or Less Challenge: August.**

**Word Count****: **1000 words on Microsoft.

* * *

"I can't believe you thought _that_ was a good idea." Sena turned away from the scene, her face turning a green color at the thought of the creation.

"Hey, who would of thought that cream puffs, ice cream, milk, vanilla beans, and chocolate syrup would taste horrible?" Suzuna grabbed a hold of Sena's arm, leaning against her as they both turned away, unable to look at the scene any longer. "They sound so delicious, but together, not so much."

"If that's the case," Sena took a peek, "why does Mamori-neechan look so happy while the Hah brothers are gagging?" Sena saw Juumonji, Kuroki, and Togano spitting up brown liquid, seemingly their spit turned brown because of the chocolate.

"I'm never having anything like that again." Juumonji headed off to get a drink of water at the nearest water fountain, and seemed to stay there for quite a while. Kuroki and Togano didn't even speak; instead, they rushed off to the nearest bathroom.

"It did taste nasty." Monta fanned himself, shuddering as he remembered the taste. The ice cream was strawberry, mix that with chocolate syrup, milk, vanilla beans and cream puff's unique taste, and it didn't turn out well. "I think it had too much chocolate syrup in it. And was that pancake syrup too!?" Monta pointed to another bottle that lay unnoticed on the side.

At the thought of pancake syrup being added to the list, the three first years turned pale.

"Mamo-nee's a cream puff eating machine. It doesn't matter what kind of things are on it, as long as it's cream puffs, she'll eat it." Suzuna shook her head, showing false pity towards Mamori. She stopped leaning on Sena and they all turned their attention to Mamori.

In front of them, Mamori ate the Deimon Devil Bats' special cream puff edition. Eating one after another, the count started at about one hundred, after about forty minutes, the total number left was sixty-two.

"Sena-chan, why don't you try some of these? It's delicious." Mamori beamed at her, holding up one of the cream puff dripping in syrup.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm saving my appetite." Sena held her hands in front of her, laughing slightly, hoping not to be too suspicious of disliking Mamori's beloved cream puffs as a Deimon Devil Bats creation. "I'm going out to dinner with Riku-kun to catch up on old times. We haven't seen each other for a long time, and our last meeting was only for a little while."

"You're leaving us to deal with Mamo-nee/Mamori?" Suzuna and Monta glared at Sena, causing her to laugh more nervously this time around.

"I won't be going out until another twenty minutes." Sena watched as their glares' intensity increased. "C'mon, I haven't seen Riku-kun in a long time; I do want to catch up with him."

"Right…wait!" Suzuna studied Sena for a moment. "Riku-_kun,_ don't you usually call him Riku-_nii_?" Suzuna let out a grin as a blush appeared on Sena's face. "He wasn't kidding when Riku said you two were childhood sweethearts. And you call him Riku-nii so people would get off your back!"

Sena's face burned as she averted her gaze away from her crazy female friend. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on, Sena. You have the hots for Riku, again." Monta let out a grin that matched Suzuna's instantly. "Is that why whenever Riku calls you smile more than you usually do?"

"I do?"

"You do." Suzuna and Monta shared a look, their grins getting wider.

_I don't like the look on their faces_…Sena closed her eyes momentarily, knowing that whatever was about to come, she wouldn't like it at all.

"Since you're going on a date," Monta started off, exchanging another look with Suzuna.

"We're going to help you get ready," she finished, taking a hold of Sena's arms before she could bolt off.

Sena let out a sigh, shaking her head at her friends' antics. "Weren't we on the discussion of Mamori-neechan?" Her voice sounded flat, even to her. _I don't want them following me around. They did it when we met up with Shin-san and they left us, and it was uncomfortable. How did we start talking about this, anyway? Weren't we just talking about cream puffs?_

"It's your punishment for you leaving us with her." The three turned in unison to take another look at Mamori, who began what looked like her fiftieth cream puff.

"She can even beat Kurita-san at eating cream puffs." Monta squinted to have a clearer look at the open boxes of cream puffs that Mamori had around her.

Suzuna, realizing that Sena changed the subject deliberately, tightened her grip on her. "Don't you dare try to change the subject!"

"I'm meeting up with him at Kawamura's sushi in ten minutes now," said Sena, glancing at the clock. She knew she didn't have a choice but to tell them where she was meeting Riku. If she did manage to slip out of their grasps, they'd get the whole Devil Bats' support next time she went out with him.

"Enough time to put makeup on you." Suzuna whipped out a makeup kit as Monta started howling in laughter, causing Mamori to look up at them.

"Makeup?" Mamori questioned, getting up to go to where the three were.

"Yup, Sena-chan's going on a date with Riku." Suzuna handed the make-up kit to Mamori dutifully as Mamori held out her hand to receive it.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get started!" Mamori, for once, put cream puffs on the second of her to-do list, choosing to focus on Sena instead. "Sena-chan, why didn't you tell me you were dating Rik-kun?

"It's not a date!" Sena slapped a hand on her face softly as the three in front of her gave her disbelieving looks. Finally, she gave up on trying to convince them otherwise after a few minutes of attempts. "If it makes you feel better to believe that, go right ahead."

* * *

Here it is! I hope you enjoyed this.

Kawamura Sushi: Those of you from Prince of Tennis will be more familiar with it. I couldn't think of a place, and this was the only place that came to mind.


End file.
